nada es lo que parece
by Castiel270
Summary: que pasaría si hyodou issei guardara un secreto al resto del club y no siempre fue pervertido?. todo eso cambia con una visita inesperada que traera muchos misterios sobre el joven castaño. ligero crossover con medaka box (mal summary lo se ;-;)
1. Chapter 1

**Castiel: holaaaaa! n-n**

 **X:nada de hola!**

 **Castiel: eh? O.o que paso azulito?**

 **X: te vas por meses sin actualizar mi historia?!**

 **Castiel:eh…tuve mis motivos…n-Un**

 **X: como cuales? -._-.**

 **Castiel: tesis de universidad , trabajo , chavistas , maduro, claps… ;-;**

 **X: O_O oh dios mio perdóname mijo!**

 **Castiel: ya no importa estoy devuelta y ahora traigo mi 2do fic de high school dxd con un ligero crossover con medaka box owo**

 **X: medaka box?! Amo a esa desgraciada**

 **Medaka: como me llamaste?...**

 **X: O-O….-huye-**

 **Medaka: no escaparas! – se va tras el-**

 **Castiel: .-. esto es raro…..como sea bueno quiero decir dos cosas primero:**

 **1 – high school dxd no me pertenece al igual que medaka box. Ambas series pertenecen a sus creadores**

 **2- tambien quiero decir que hare todo lo posible por actualizar rápido si me tardo no me maten pls ;-;…..bueno a leer!**

 **No todo es lo que parece**

 **Capitulo 1 visita inesperada y issei oculta un secreto**

nos situamos en la residencia de hyodou. donde rias y su equipo de demonios se encontraban entrenando ya que se acercaba el examen de ascenso de rango de los demonios aunque issea era el actual portador del booster gear. seguía siendo un demonio de rango bajo...pero algo estaba por pasar. hay algo que nisiquiera rias y los demas saben de la familia de issei

issei se encontraba tirado en el piso con su ropa deportiva jadeando mucho debido al entrenamiento que estaba llevando su entrenamiento era para poder mantener mas el balance breaker por mas tiempo, con el entrenamiento de tannin dio sus frutos podía mantenerlo por 1 hora pero eso no le bastaba

 **issei:jah...estoy muertooo boucho**

 **rias: vamos issei no seas flojo aun te falta**. -dijo la hermosa pelirroja proxima lider del clan gremory

 **akeno: issei-kun apenas llevamos 1 hora de entrenamiento** \- dijo la joven one-san de cabello negro en cola de caballo

 **ddraig:(ja! vamos socio se que puedes dar mas!)** -dijo el dragon rojo en la mente del castaño

 **issei: -suspira-(eso dices tu!q que no haces nada dragon flojo!)**

 **ddraig:(jajajajajaja y que puedo hacer? solo darte mi poder socio)**

 **issei:(tramposo!)**

 **rias: issei! vamos que aun te falta! -** dijo aumentando su aura demoniaca

 **akeno: opino lo mismo ufufu~** -dijo igualmente aumentando su aura demoniaca-angelical

tales auras oponian presion sobre el castaño que aunque no lo mostrara físicamente por dentro se estaba muriendo del miedo la presidenta y akeno podian dar miedo si ellas se lo proponian

 **issei:(axuliooo! ;-;)**

 **-varias horas despues-**

luego de ese entrenamiento que duro hasta las 5pm de la tarde. ahora la mayoria del club del ocultismo se encontraba en la sala de estar conviviendo como siempre. gasper se encontraba jugando con psp una partida de ace combat contra issei, akeno y rias hablaban sobre que podria pasar en ese examen de rango , koneko se contraba comiendo unas galletas mientras su cabello era peinado por ravel, el trio de la iglesia se encotraba hablando de un tema muy...inusual? para irina y asia pero para xenovia no...

 **xenovia: entonces ya sabes asia, solo agarras el condon y se lo pones a issei en su..**

 **irina:** **xenovia por favor! todos estan aqui!**

 **asia: xenovia-san guarde eso! -**

 **xenovia: pero asia asi aprenderas...**

 **irina: XENOVIA POR EL AMOR A MICHAEL-SAMA PARA TA!**

debido al pequeño escandalo el 3re chico del club kiba miraba esa escena con su tipica sonrisa y voltio a mirar a issei que el miraba esa escena con una gota de sudor en la cien.

 **kiba: nada cambia verdad?**

 **issei: la verdad...pues si. aunque si quisiera cambiar algo. es que gasper deje de usar ropa de chica!**

 **gasper:p..pero la ropa de chica es linda y comoda issei-sempai...**

 **issei:...te voy hacer comer ajo...**

 **gasper:kyaaaaaaaa! eso no issei-sempai!**

gasper acontinuacion se encerro en su caja de carton para evitar que issei intentara hacerlo comer ajo. mientras que con las dos chicas menores del grupo tenian una pequeña charla

 **ravel:entonces ya no tienes miedo de tu poder nekomata?**

 **koneko:no. issei-sempai me ayudo a superar mi miedo. dijo que si me llegaba a descontrolar el me detendria**

 **ravel: ya veo...**

 **koneko: y tu pollo frito?**

 **ravel: como me llamaste koneko-san?!**

 **koneko: pollo frito.**

 **ravel:...gata pulgosa...**

 **koneko: gallina asada...**

 **Ravel: suficiente!**

tanto la peliblanca y la rubia menor estaban a punto de matarse pero issei intervino parándolas justo a tiempo que lanzaron unos puñetazos...lo malo fue que los puñetazos pararon en su rostro.

 **issei: ay! eso duele!**

 **koneko: por culpa lastime a issei-sempai gallina**

 **ravel:tu tambien tienes la culpa gata en celo!**

 **issei: ya basta! -._^. ustedes se llevan bien y a la vez mal! creo que tendre que castigarlas~**

issei con su tipica cara pervertida se acercaba a hacia koneko y ravel con una mirada lujurioso que bueno...su mirada estaba posada en los pechos se ambas. pero ese acto fue frenado de un puñetazo en el rostro de parte de koneko

 **koneko:siempre pervertido...**

 **rival:issei-sama atrevido!**

 **issei: mi jeta ;-;!**

 **akeno: ara yo te ayudo issei-kun -la pelinegra le guiño el ojo al castaño**

 **issei:yo quierooooo *o***

 **rias: claro que no issei!**

 **issei:boucho! 0-0**

 **rias: muy bien todos a cenar ya la comida esta lista...luego hablare contigo issei..**

 **issei:(porque yo? ;-;)**

 **ddraig:(por pendejo jajajaj)**

 **issei:(callate lagartija subdesarrollada!)**

al hablar rias todos se dirigieron al comedor donde la comida fue servida por los padres de issei quienes tambien se sentaron a comer y asi paso un tiempo. el club de ocultismo pensó que seria otra tipica noche normal pero se equivocaban...

 **padre de issei(nota: no recuerdo su nombre xd): issei tenemos que hablar**

 **issei:eh?... .-.**

debido a esto rias y su sequito se extrañaron un poco ya que el padre de issei siempre estaba contando bromas o revelando cosas del pasado de issei cuando pequeño pero esta vez su cara era algo seria

 **padre de issei: ella viene a visitarnos issei...**

 **issei:que que? papa que pasa? de que hablas?**

 **madre de issei: oh ya la olvidaste cariño?**

 **issei:olvidar a quien?**

 **madre de issei: a tu otra amiga de la infancia cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a tokio y estabas en esa escuela! esa niña de cabello azul muy hyperactiva!**

 **issei:ahhh no se de que hablan mama y papa .-.** -dijo el castaño comiendo su comida

 **padre de issei: amor si lo dices asi nuestro tonto hijo no la recordara**

 **madre de issei: jajaja tienes razon cariño**

el sequito de rias y tanto ella tenían una mirada de confusión. una visita? un viaje? que rayos pasaba? no le dieron importancia asi que siguieron escuchando tranquilamente

 **padre de issei :esta chica viene a visitar a shiroyasha otra vez...**

 **issei: !**

al decir eso issei se empezo a atragantar con la comida hasta que se la escupio toda en la cara a gasper el cual comenzo a lloriquear mientras el club miraba con sorpresa a issei. porque reacciono asi? que significaba eso de shiroyasha se preguntaba asia ya que los demas sabian que eso se significaba "demonio blanco"

 **madre de issei: sorprendido verdad? jajjaja**

 **issei: quien es esa chica y como sabe de shiroyasha! 0-0**

 **madre de issei: no recuerdo su nombre pero ella y shiroyasha jugaban mucho a las peleas~**

 **padre de issei: y viene a visitarlo~**

 **issei: -se desmaya-**

 **rias:issei!?** \- grito asustada

 **madre de issei: jajajaja sabia que eso pasaria**

 **akeno: pero madre-san que significa todo eso?**

 **madre se issei: mañana lo sabran~**

 **padre de issei: si akeno-chan mañana lo sabran ahora solo debemos dormir**

asi los padres de issei se retiraron hacia sus habitaciones dejando al resto mas confundidos aun

 **kiba:que creen que sea eso?**

 **xenovia:hmm shiroyasha...**

 **irina: eso significa demonio blanco no?**

 **ravel:si pero para que issei-sama reaccionara asi...debe estar relacionado con esa chica.**

 **akeno: tal vez. solo queda esperar hasta mañana**

 **rias:jum...bueno todos a dormir y kiba ayudame a llevar issei al cuarto**

 **todos: hai boucho**

asi todos se fueron a dormir ya que no sabían que mañana seria un largo pero largo dia...

a la mañana siguiente como a las 9:30am del domingo la primera en levantarse fue asia ya que tenia un poco de sed asi que decidió bajar para ir a la cocina pero al entrar en la sala de estar se encontró con "rias" pero...desde cuando rias gremory tenia el cabello azul?

 **asia: ah boucho-san buenos dias n-n**

 **?:...eh?...buenos dias...**

 **asia: boucho se tiño el cabello anoche?**

 **?:eh?...no mi cabello siempre ha sido asi..**

 **asia:ooh ya veo pues creo que asi se ve mejor!**

Asi asia fue a la cocina dejando a esa "rias" algo confundida pero no le tomo importancia y siguio esperando por algo. hasta que derrepente de las escaleras empezaron a bajar el resto del club menos issei que se estaba lavando los dientes. ellos iban a la cocina pero al pasar por la sala de estar...la vieron

 **todos:pero que?!**

 **rias:que rayos?!**

 **?:...**

el resto del club tenia la mirada en shock mirando a esa chica. pero la mas soprendida era rias! esa chica era casi pero casi identica a ella! pero esta tenia el cabello azul..los miembros del club miraban una y otra vez tanto a rias y a esa chica quien esta miraba con una sonrisa a rias

 **rias:quien eres tu?**

 **?:...podria decir lo mismo**

 **xenovia:"irina que esta pasando?"**

 **irina:"no lo se pero esa chica es rias no importa por donde la mires es idéntica!"**

 **kiba:"akeno-san boucho tiene una gemela?"**

 **akeno:"no que yo sepa kiba..."**

 **koneko:"hm...esto es raro"**

 **ravel:"crees que no lo se?"**

 **gasper:"tengo miedo koneko-san ;-;"**

 **rias:aun no respondes...**

 **?:yo te digo lo mismo.**

la atmosfera se empeza a tonar algo incomoda. rias estaba irritada no solo esa chica se parecia a ella. hasta en lo persistente tambien lo era pero en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras aun medio dormido hyodou issei que se preguntaba que era toso ese alboroto?

 **issei:oigan que sucede? porque tanto albor...** -se quedo mudo al ver a la "otra rias y empezo a sudad de los nervios **-...tu...**

 **?:jajajaja han pasado años hyodou issei!**

 **issei:(matenme por favor! ;-;)...tu estas aqui...** -decir que el muchacho estaba por cagarse del miedo era poco

 **?:si! yo kurokami medaka estoy aqui para quedarme!** \- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa de autoridad

todo el mundo estaba en silencio hasta que...

 **todos: QUEEEEE?!**

 **issei:-se desmaya-**

 **medaka:jajajajaja he vuelto issei!**

fin capitulo 1

 **castiel: y que tal? .3.**

 **issei: hmm interesante 7u7b**

 **castiel: ya ves? 7u7**

 **rias: tengo una gemela…**

 **medaka: -mirando a rias- hm masi me veria con el cabello rojo? Interesante…**

 **rias:….**

 **Castiel: bueno eso fue todo por hoy n-n nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castiel: holaaaaa aquí stoy de nuevo!**

 **Issei: eso fue rápido o.o**

 **Castiel: lo se…**

 **Issei: ya veo. Y que vas a decir antes de dejarlos con el cap**

 **Castiel: ah! Se me olvido decir que aquí no va a ver issei x medaka! Ya que medaka solamente es amiga de issei. Medaka estará con zenkichi quien aparecerá mas adelante!...y se que el capitulo anterior estuvo mas que raro…por lo que trate de mejorar un poco n-n bueno eso es todo nos vemos!**

capitulo 2 secretos

varias horas desde la llegada de medaka nuestro joven castaño comenzaba a despertar. todo lo que estaba pasando al comenzar la mañana era demasiado para el pero...las cosas estarían por cambiar.

 **issei:hmm...que paso?**

 **medaka:veo que despertaste.**

 **issei:hm?**

el chico busco con la mirada a la peliazul. la cual estaba sentada en una silla. ambos se encontraban en la sala se estar de la residencia hyoudo. acontinuacion issei se levanto para poder sentarse bien.

 **medaka: has crecido.**

 **issei: tu igual. hmm cuanto ha pasado desde esa vez?**

 **medaka: no recuerdo muy bien eramos niños**

 **issei:y como estan las cosas por alla? que tal esta zenkichi? ya son pareja supongo**.

el castaño dijo esto con su tipica sonrisa. medaka ante tales palabras se reburizo un poco. al parecer para ella este idiota seguia igual a pesar de los años. luego cruzo sus brazos y con su tipica sonrisa de autoridad dijo

 **medaka: estas en lo cierto. zenkichi y yo ya somos pareja. ya tenemos 1 año de noviazgo.**

 **issei:je! sabia que terminarian juntos.**

 **medaka: y que me dices de ti issei?**

 **issei:eh? yo que?**

 **medaka:cual es tu novia?...espera adivinare. la que tiene un gran parecido a mi no?**

nuestro joven castaño dio una risa nerviosa mientras tenia un leve sonrojo. vaya medaka como siempre llegaba a sorprender. asi pasaron unos cuantos minutos hablando sobre el pasado. hasta que issei se pregunto algo. donde estaba rias y los demas que habia pasado con ellos. entonces decidio preguntarle a la peliazul

 **issei:oye medaka. y las personas que estaban cuando llegaste?**

 **medaka:oh! luego de que te desmayaras. dijeron que tenian que hacer algo en la planta baja de la residencia. pero...yo se que estan entrenando. hay algo que no me has dicho hyoudo?**

 **issei:...**

 **ahora si issei estaba sobre la cuerdas del ring. se habia olvidado de que medaka podia descubrir todo...no tuvo mas opcion que comenzar a relatarle todo lo que habia pasado. desde lo de reynare hasta ahora.**

 **medaka:hmm...entonces ahora eres un demonio y tienes una reliquia sagrada dentro de ti?**

 **issei:tal como te conte.**

 **medaka:jum. muestrame quiero ver como luce un demonio!**

 **issei:es necesario?...**

 **medaka:sabes que soy demasiado curiosa~**

 **issei:...de acuerdo.**

acontinuacion el castaño se levanto de la silla. miro por todos lados de la sala para ver si sus padres no estaban por algun lugar de la residencia. como no los veia venir saco sus dos alas de demonio. y acontinuacion invoco su boosted gear y el guantelete carmesi aparecio. medaka al ver esto sonrio. esto era nuevo para ella pero lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue ver como de ese guante emergio un sonido que dijo.

[boost!]

 **medaka: ese es el guante de dragon?**

 **issei:si! y tambien puede hablar! oye socio despierta ya es de mañana!**

 **asi la gema verde del guanto comenzo a brillar y se podia escuchar la voz del dragin gales que al parecer...estaba roncando...**

 **ddraig:zzzz...**

 **medaka:jajaja sigue dormido!**

 **issei:ddraig!**

 **ddraig:ah que cuando? ah buenos dias socio**

 **issei:buenos dias socio mira te presento a una buena amiga**

 **ddraig:otra mas? ya usaste otra vez el dress break o le agarraste los pechos?**

 **cuando ddraig dijo eso la que si estaba sorprendida era medaka!. que queria decir ese dragon? agarrarle los pechos? dress break? que significaba todo eso?. issei ahora sudando de los nervios no se espero que ddraig dijera eso y menos enfrente de medaka ya que ella no conocia esas facetas de el...**

 **medaka:oye te llamas ddraig no? como es eso de dress break o de agarrarme los pechos?**

 **issei: espera medaka! eso no es nada el solo esta mintiendo jejejeje!**

 **ddraig: mentir? pero si ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas chicas les has destrozado la ropa con esa tecnica anormal! ademas de que por tu culpa nos llaman oppai dragon!**

 **issei: pero sigue hablando mas traidor!**

 **medaka: oye issei muestrame esa tecnica!**

 **issei/ddraig: !?**

 **medaka: que sucede? vamos muestrame.**

 **ddraig: oye chica estas segura?...si mi socio te ve desnuda pierde el control!**

 **medaka: perdera el control? jajajajaj eso es nuevo me gustaria verlo. adelante issei haslo!**

 **issei:d..de acuerdo..**

acontinuacion issei se acerco nervioso hacia medaka que se habia levantado y seguía de brazoa crusados con su tipica sonrisa de autoridad. el acerco su brazo del booster gear y toco a medaka en el hombro y asi medaka soprendida vio como un pequeño circulo mágico de color rojo aparecia en su ropa y desaparecio. lo siguiente que se escucho de issei fue que dijo "dress break!".y chasqueo los dedos y lo siguiente que se escucho era el sonido de la ropa de medaka siendo destrozada. ahora la peliazul se encontraba desnuda y algo sorprendida. pero ddraig se dio cuenta de algo...issei estaba...tranquilo? no sangraba por la nariz?! y ni tampoco estaba sonrojado o con esa cara de idiota que ponia al ver semejantes pechos como los medaka! ante esto ddraig se comenzo a preocupar un poco por su socio. acaso el castaño tenia fiebre o algo?

 **ddriag:...socio te...sientes bien?**

 **issei:si...porque lo dices ddraig?**

 **ddraig:?!**

 **medaka:oh vaya asi que eso hace...jum divertido, oye issei.**

 **issei:dime que sucede medaka-chan?**

 **medaka: ya que hay un lugar para entrenar...que te parece si luchamos un poco...?**

 **issei:...me leiste la mente...vete al cuarto de huespedes a instalarte y ponte algo de ropa. y luego vamos con los demas.**

 **medaka: les dije a tus padres que quiero pelear otra vez con contigo...shiroyasha!**

asi medaka tomo sus maletas y se retiro al cuarto de huespedes a ponerse algo de ropa. dejando a issei en la sala que se desplomo en la silla a descansar un poco. pero ese descanso se fue a la mierda cuando ddriag le pego un buen grito que lo asusto

 **ddraig:SOCIO!**

 **issei:waaa! que sucede ddraig!?**

 **ddraig: muy bien responde! quien eres y que hiciste con el hyoudo issei que se volvia loco al ver pechos y cuerpo desnudos de las jovenes! nisiquiera te vi sangrar por la nariz como de costumbre!**

 **issei:oye! no siempre fui asi sabes! es solo que...bueno**

 **ddraig:es que?...**

 **issei:olvidalo no lo puedo decir...**

 **ddriag: y porque te llamo shiroyasha?**

 **issei:...**

 **ddraig:socio?**

 **issei:es algo relacionado a mi vida antes de ser demonio y pervertido.**

 **ddriag:wow..esto es ver para creer...**

 **issei: ya callate ddraig...y vamos que pelear con medaka no sera nada facil...**

 **ddraig: porque lo dices?**

 **issei: ella es algo asi como el dios de la guerra...no es una deidad ni nada por el estilo pero. ella es peligrosa incluso para ophis...**

 **ddraig: ?!**

asi issei se retiro a su cuarto a ponerse su ropa deportiva para entrenar con medaka. ddraig estaba algo confundido. que fue todo eso? acaso su socio no fue siempre asi? que secretos ocultaba hyoudo issei.

-sotano de la residencia hyoudo sala de entrenamiento-

nos situamos aqui donde estaban rias y su sequito. aun estaban entrenando ya solo faltaban pocos dias para el examen de ascenso de rango demoniaco. la mayoria estana entrenando salvo por rias,akeno y ravel. ya que rias y akeno entrenaban al resto y ravel porque al ser de la famila phenix ya poseia el rango de demonio de clase alta.

 **rias: todos lo estan haciendo bien chicos sigan asi!**

 **akeno:ara han mejorado bastante**

 **ravel:y que lo digan rias-onesama y akeno-san. si siguen asi ganaran sin duda sus combates!**

 **rias:si. pero donde esta issei? porque tarda tanto?**

 **akeno:ara ara acaso estas celosa rias-san?**

 **rias:c..claro que no! es solo que...no te voy a mentir akeno. estoy preocupada por esa chica llamada medaka...**

 **akeno: porque lo dices?**

 **rias:tu ya sabes como es issei. ademas de que esa chica tiene gran parecido a mi. dudo que el se vaya a controlar...**

 **ravel: tiene razon...issei-sama por favor no haga nada raro...**

asi estas tres siguieron mirando a los demas que se encontraban entrenando. cada uno tenia su propio tipo de entrenamiento. kiba,xenovia y irina luchaban entre ellos usando sus espadas a muy alta velocidad. asia estaba entrenando en mejorar su twilling healing ya que segun azazel asia podia llegar al balance breaker si mejoraba su sagred gear. gasper intentaba mejorar su control sobre forbidden valor view **(castiel: asi se llamaba no?...x-x)** ya que aun no lo dominaba del todo y eso podia ser malo para el. koneko se encontraba en su estado nekomata con su cuerpo cubierto de toki ella estaba lanzando golpes y patadas a un saco de boxeo. a pesar de que ya controloba del todo sus poderes de nekomata. ella no podia descuidar su fuerza fisica por lo que rias decidio darle ese entrenamiento.

 **kiba:sigamos asi chicas!**

 **xenovia: vamos bien. pero irina no te descuides mucho**

 **irina:vale vale xenovia...hey gasper! , asia como van!?**

 **asia:estoy progresando poco a poco irina-san**

 **gasper:y..yo no se si lo estoy haciendo bien..**

 **koneko: gya-kun lo estas haciendo bien.**

 **gasper:g..gracias koneko-san.**

 **rias:muy bien hecho chicos! descansen un rato!**

 **todos: hai boucho!**

asi los que estaban entrenando se detuvieron para descansar un rato. y todos se fueron a acercar a una mesa que se encontraba ahi con unos refrigerios para llenar la tripa mientras descansaban un poco pero en ese instante la puerta del ascensor se abrio revelando a issei y medaka quienes venian con ropa deportiva puesta. rias y su sequito se sorprendieron de ver a medaka ahi! por lo que rias no dudo en hablar

 **rias:oye issei!**

 **issei;hai boucho!**

 **rias: porque la tragiste aqui? sabes muy bien que no podemos traer personas...normales.**

 **issei:eh...bueno veras..**

 **medaka: tranquila rias-san. no hay de que preocuparse yo se que ustedes son demonios. solo vengo a entrenar un poco con issei.**

silencio era lo que se esuchaba por parte de rias y su sequito. acaso issei conto todo? ya le preguntarian mas tarde. asi que solo dejaron pasar ese asunto por ahora y se enfocaron en ver ahora a issei y medaka que se dirigian al campo de entrenamiento. tanto issei y medaka tomaron cierta distancia para hacer estiramientos a lo que terminaron se observaban con una sonrisa. rias y lo demas miraban toda la escena sin perderse nada.

 **medaka:no te trae recuerdos?**

 **issei:muchos...**

 **medaka:jajaja cuando zenkichi y tu me retaban pero siempre les ganaba.**

 **issei:no me hagas recordar eso! me dolian mucho tus golpes! y sin contar que a zenkichi y a mi nos rompiste el brazo una vez!**

 **medaka:lo siento ese dia me emocione demasiado.**

 **issei:como sea...a lo que vamos...como en los viejos tiempos medaka**

 **medaka:asi debe ser...VAMOS ISSEI!**

 **issei:de acuerdo aqui vamos! boosted g...!**

 **medaka:alto ahi!**

 **issei:eh? que pasa?**

 **medaka:olvidaste que quiero pelear con shiroyasha...**

issei dio un suspiro pesado mientras rias y lo demas se volvian a preguntar porque medaka llamaba a issei shiroyasha? estaban a punto de averiguarlo con ess combate. issei le dijo a rias que pusiera un escudo que cubriera la sala de entrenamiento. rias algo confundida por esa peticion hizo lo que issei pidio y seguia mirando a esos dos que rayoa pasaba con issei se preguntaba ella. no parecia el mismo issei de siempre. ahora volviendo con el castaño y la peliazul. medaka vio que la cara ds issei cambio. su mirada era seria como si no tuviera emociones y este tomo su pose de combate. medaka sonrio ante esto y al igual que el tomo su pose de combate mientras que con los demas..

 **rias:issei no usara su sagred gear?...**

 **akeno:sera cuerpo a cuerpo...yo tengo entendido que issei-san no es muy bueno en cuerpo a cuerpo..**

 **asia:issei-san...**

 **koneko:el olor de issei-sempai esta raro...**

 **kiba:a que te refieres koneko-chan?**

 **koneko:su olor ahora es como si no tuviera emociones.**

 **gasper: tengo miedo...**

 **xenovia: esto se pondra bueno...irina 1500 yengs a que usa dress break.**

 **irina: no lo se xenovia...la mirada de issei es sombria...**

 **ravel:q..que creen que pase?**

 **rias: mientras tanto veamos..**

 **todos:hai...**

volvemos con issei y medaka que se seguian mirando...ninguno aun realizaba un movimiento. estaban en silencio total. rias y lo demas se preguntaban cuando empezarian. asia al parecer le dieron ganas de estornudar. a lo que ella estornudo. era como si ese sonido diera comienzo a la pelea

 **issei/medaka: !**

acontinuacion issei y medaka desaparecieron de la vista de todos dejandolos en shock por esa increible velocidad! ellos no sabian que issei tenia esa velocidad nisiquera ddraig sabia que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos viendo a su socio desde su mente

de uno a otro momento aparecieron solo que issei cubria su abdomen con sus brazos poniendolos en forma de X deteniendo una patada de medaka quien tenia previsto esto por lo que opto en realizar patada de tijera dandole de lleno en la cabeza a issei quien no pudo detener ese golpe y en eso no quedo. medaka al tocar el suelo fue hasta issei con una velocidad anormal atrapando su cabeza con su mano para luego estrellarlo contra el piso con una fuerza sobre-humana. medaka acontinuacion intento darle un puñetazo en el rostro a issei quien estaba en el piso pero logro esquivar ese ataque desapareciendo en un pestañeo dejando sorprendida a medaka

 **issei:no venceras tan facil...**

 **medaka: !?**

issei aparecio detras de una sorprendida medaka que fue tomaba por issei para que este realizar una german suplex que estrello medaka contra el suelo. issei intento darle un puñetazo en el abdomen a medaka pero esta reacciono rapido y bloqueo ese golpe y con su otra mano libre tomo por el cabello a issei para darle un cabezazo tremendo que dejo algo mareado al castaño. medaka aprovecho para levantarse y darle una combinación de tres golpes que consistia en un rodillazo en el estomago para sacarle el aire seguido de una patada baja para hacerle perder el equilibrio para darle el ultimo golpe que era un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a estrellar contra la pared y este tosiera un poco de sangre debido al impacto. rias y los demas estaban con los ojos bien abiertos! que poder tenia medaka pero les sorprendia mas ver a issei que estaba luchando casi al mismo nivel que esa chica y no estaba usando su booster gear!

 **issei: eso dolio!**

 **medaka: y que esperabas? te dije que iria enserio!**

 **issei: ya veras!**

acontinuacion issei desaparecio de la vista de todos otra vez para aparecer delante de medaka y darle un puñetazo en el rostro quien medaka estaba lista para deternelo pero ese golpe era una finta. issei ahora le dio una patada baja medaka quien no pudo detenerla y perdio el equilibrio. ahora issei se inclino hacia abajo para luego darle un golpe con sus piernas a medaka en el estomago para elevarla en el aire un poco y en eso no quedo. el castaño dio un salto para tomar a medaka de la cabeza y arrogarla contra el piso y la peliazul debido al impacto reboto quedando suspendida un poco en el aire. issei aparecio enfrente de la peliazul que estaba suspendida en el aire para realizar una serie de golpes como si de un saco de box se tratase. entonces decidio realizar una de sus tecnicas. comenzo a reunir energia en su cuerpo y lo que parecian ser como unos rayos azules que hacian un sonido de chispas. emergian de su cuerpo y se reunian en su pierna derecha.

 **(castiel: para resumir recuerdan el ataque especial del juego de ps1 bloddy roar 2? que sacaba como rayitos y daba un poderoso golpe? bueno algo asi)**

 **issei: toma esto medaka!**

 **medaka: ?!**

acontinuacion el castaño dio una combinacion de tres patadas. una fue una patada baja en las piernas de medaka. la segunda fue a dar a su abdomen y la tercera fue a dar a su barbilla que mando a volar a medaka a estrellarse contra los lockers que se encontraban ahi en la sala de entrenamiento medaka quedo debajo de todos esos lockers. decir que rias y su sequito estaban mas que en shock era corto. para ellos quien era ahora ese castaño que estaba luchando ahora. que rayos pasaba! que era todo esto?! derrepente de enteo los lockers salio medaka que seguia con su tipica sonrisa.

 **medaka:debo decir que sigues como antes.**

 **issei:ya lo se.**

 **medaka: pero...**

 **issei:eh?!**

 **medaka:estas mas debil...**

derrepente medaka estaba detras del castaño que estaba algo asustado. no se fijo cuando la peliazul desaparecio a una velocidad mas que anormal para aparecer detras de el. lo siguiente que sintio el castaño era como medaka le aplicaba una llave al cuello con fuerza. issei intentaba quitarse de encima esa llave pero no podia entonces medaka decidio que ya era hora de acabar con la pelea por lo que termino la llave de cuello para soltar al castaño que intentaba recuperar el aire. medaka entones le dio un puñetazo aa espalda para mandarlo a retroceder y issei como pudo uso su mano para disminuir la velocidad para no ser estrellado contra la pared pero al detenerse y voltear a ver a madaka se puso palido al ver como medaka estaba con su tipica sonrisa realizando unos pequeños saltitos. el sabia muy quien que significaba eso. si eso le llegaba a golpear no solo la sala de entrenamiento tambien su casa se reduciria a pedazos y saldria muy muy lastimado o llegaria a morir si medaka se ponia seria.

 **issei: oye medaka espera! ya esto se sale de control!**

 **medaka:...**

 **issei:(demonios!...si eso me da estare muy jodido()**

 **ddraig:(que pasa socio?! primero me tienea sorprendido. no sabia que podias pelear asi. hasta incluso creo que le darias una paliza a albion!)**

 **issei:(callaata socio esto es malo)**

 **ddraig:(a que te refieres?)**

 **issei:(te explico luego tengo que ver como lidiar con eso)**

lo que issei no se espero que en uno de los saltitos al tocar el suelo desaparecio. issei abrio los ojos hasta no poder mas pero luego los cerro con fuerza como que esperando que el impacto del kurokami phamton le diera de lleno pero...nada ocurrio. abrio sus ojos solo para ver que medaka estaba frente a el con una sonrisa triunfante para darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro bien fuerte que estrello a issei al piso. la vista del castaño debido al golpe se empezaba a nublar. lo ultimo que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue como su amada pelirroja corria hacia el.

fin capitulo 2

 **castiel:y que tal?**

 **issei:...andas motivado o que?**

 **castiel:no lo se...**

 **rias:porque no hablamos mucho?!**

 **castiel:ya hablaran mas...**

 **rias: mas te vale...**

 **castiel:eso fue todo por hoy! n-n**


End file.
